


Crashed

by Habren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren
Summary: This is an entry for the supercatsmutgames. Cat and Kara are stuck in an elevator, and other fun tropes.





	Crashed

“Kierra, what was that noise? I am aware that Maxwell isn’t keen on offering his employees the best working environment, but you’d think his technology would be up to par.”

“Ms. Grant, this doesn’t sound good,” Kara lifted her glasses and eyed the ceiling of the elevator.

Cat rolled her eyes. “What is the problem?”

“I’m not a mechanic—”

Cat chuckled.

“I think…we’re stuck.” Kara said the moment the elevator shuddered to a halt.

“I realize that, Kierra!”

“Are you OK, Ms. Grant?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? Trapped in a coffin of steel in enemy territory.”

“I thought you didn’t mind Mr. Lord?”

“Figure of speech. Well, we might as well use this interruption and be productive. Take notes, Kierra,” Cat clutched her pearl necklace.

“Ms. Grant, if you’re not feeling well…your heart rate—”

“I am perfectly fine! What would you know about my heart rate? Didn’t you say there’s nothing _super_ about you?”

“Yes, there isn’t, but your face is flushed and you’re sweating, and—”

“Enough of this nonsense. Notes. Chop, chop.” Cat cleared her throat. “I don’t like the way you’ve organized the office supplies.”

“What?”

“You’ve changed it. _You_ have changed.”

“I don’t… Cat, what are you talking about?”

Cat closed her eyes and exhaled in a rush. “You have been…distant.”

“And you’ve noticed that based on how I’ve reorganized your office supplies? I thought the way it is now makes more sense.”

“It doesn’t. I don’t appreciate change.”

“Since when?”

Cat waved her off. “Not professionally. Change is essential there, but in my personal life…”

“But office supplies—”

“Catch up, Kierra. You’re smarter than this.”

“How have I been distant?”

“You rush off. I understand that you need to socialize with your millennial friends, and for your other extracurricular good deeds, but you used to…linger.”

“Uh, Ms. Grant—”

“I thought it was Cat?” Cat whispered and lowered her gaze.

“Cat…I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Cat stepped closer to Kara who ducked her head at the soft expression in Cat’s eyes.

“For disappointing you.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat muttered, “you could never disappoint me.” She reached out and cupped Kara’s cheek but withdrew her hand in a rush when Kara leaned into her touch. Cat cleared her throat.

“Hello? Anyone in elevator three B?” A voice crackled through the speaker on the side panel.

Kara pressed a button to activate the microphone. “Yes, there are two people here,” she said, shushing Cat with a firm shake of her head when the other woman had opened her mouth.

Cat glared at Kara and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You guys OK?”

“Yes, we’re fine.”

“Right, it’s gonna be at least an hour before we can get to you. The system is fried, and we tried…but, uh, we’re working on it. Hang tight.”

“OK, thanks.” Kara released the button again.

“Do not shush me!”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, but I don’t trust this, and I didn’t want them to know you’re in here, just in case, but then it seemed even more off. What are the odds of such a malfunction at Lord Tech, and of them struggling to repair a simple elevator malfunction?” Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“You’re right. This sounds a tad suspicious. Leave it to Maxwell and his insane ideas,” she muttered the last part.

“What insane ideas?”

Cat waved her off. “It doesn’t matter. Where were we?”

“You complained about me being distant and then you were distant, after, well, after cupping my cheek.”

“Brazen once more, Kara. My influence is working wonders.”

“It’s difficult.”

“Being brazen when you’re usually Ms. Sunshine with the puppy dog eyes?”

“I’m not,” Kara released an awkward little chuckle and pressed her hands together in front of her. “It is difficult being around you.”

“Oh.” Cat’s gaze fell and she stepped back a little.

“No, no.” Kara edged closer. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Cat’s gaze trapped Kara.

“I…uh, because we want different things.”

“Different things. Care to elaborate? We eat different food and our coffee orders are quite different, too. Then there’s the age difference,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Not to mention the difference in status and power, well, the latter one depends on—”

“That’s not what I meant.” Kara interjected.

“Then enlighten me.” Cat tilted her head. “Please.”

“You know that we are trapped in an elevator?”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me, Kierra,” Cat shook her head.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…what if I explain and then we’re stuck here and it’s super uncomfortable and awkward and—”

“Oh, Kara. I think we’re both aware that you are not stuck anywhere, and yes, yes, I continue with this spiel and pretend you’re not _her_ ,” Cat waved her hand, “but could we drop this now?”

“You are infuriating,” Kara huffed.

“Thank you.” Cat smiled.

“Fine. I… You will want to call it a crush, but just don’t. Don’t belittle my feelings. If I crash in flames let it be grand, not a flicker that dies in a light breeze. I’m in love with you, and I know, nothing can happen. I’ve accepted that a long time ago because well, you’re you and I’m me, and I’ll hand in my letter of resignation as soon as we get to CatCo but yes. This is why it’s been hard to be around you. It’s getting harder and harder to suppress…” Kara ran out of steam.

“Suppress what?” Cat whispered.

“This,” Kara muttered before leaning in and kissing Cat. It’s a soft press of lips at first, and the moment Kara deflated and tried to pull back, Cat wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

Cat groaned and opened her mouth to the heat of Kara’s tongue. One of her hands drifted lower and stroked Kara’s cheek while she nibbled on her lower lip.

They were pressed together tightly when Kara’s hands grasped Cat’s hips to hoist her up against the railing, pushing her back against the elevator wall with a low thump.

“My, look at you,” Cat smirked and nipped at Kara’s lips again.

Kara moaned and her tongue continued its dance with Cat’s. Her hips undulated softly when she broke the kiss to suck on Cat’s neck while her hand snuck under Cat’s blouse.  

“Kara,” Cat panted the moment Kara cupped and squeezed her breast. “Are you sure they can’t hear us?”

“Mmhmm,” Kara muttered, kissing Cat’s neck and playing with her nipple. “They’re arguing. It’s gonna take a while to fix it.”

“Indeed,” Cat smiled before catching Kara’s lips in another heated kiss.

Kara’s hand wandered down Cat’s leg but paused for a second at the hem of her skirt. “May I?” A hoarse whisper spilled from her lips.

“Please,” Cat said.

Kara pulled up the skirt and scratched up Cat’s inner thigh before pausing at the edge of her panties.

Cat hissed. “Don’t tease.”

“Never,” Kara shuddered along with Cat when she pushed her lace panties to the side to find liquid heat. “Rao, you’re so wet,” Kara panted into Cat’s ear.

“Go inside,” Cat grunted, her eyes slamming shut once Kara followed her command. “Kara,” Cat banged her head back against the elevator wall.

Kara slipped her fingers back out and crept up, making Cat sigh and quiver when Kara’s fingers found her clit.

Cat’s hands dug into Kara’s shoulders before she lowered her forehead against Kara’s, her body tightening as her senses climbed higher and higher under Kara’s onslaught.

She trembled in her release, gasping for air. Cat’s senses were muggy, and she clutched one hand to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat claw at her ribcage while her other hand flew between her legs. She groaned at the wet heat she found under her nightgown. When would these dreams stop? She left National City to get away from these inappropriate feelings for her former assistant, but her mind refused to let her escape. Most of her nights were filled with dreams of Kara. Not all of them were that vivid or sexual, and she rarely found release in the ones that ventured down that road. Often she’d chase her own peak, but it always left her with a hollow ache in her chest. She tore the sheet off her and startled when her bare feet hit the frigid tile floor. Cat inhaled deeply and jumped at the loud crash reverberating her room. Glass fragments splattered across the floor, forming an ocean of shards. She scrambled back against the headboard, her mouth dropping at the red and blue clad figured crashing to a halt at her feet.

“Kara,” Cat sputtered, rising to her knees and leaning forward, trying to get a better picture of the shaking form in front of her. “What happened? Are you OK?”

“Cat,” Kara groaned, lifting her head before dropping back down on the floor. “Help me,” her voice slurred.

Suspended in fear at the sight of the bruised and bleeding body of the woman she loved, Cat shook herself out of a stupor and slipped off the bed, treading closer to Kara, never flinching at the glass splinters piercing her skin.

 

The End

 

 

   


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My words were: Lord Tech, Office Supplies, and Dream Sequence, but yeah. This is a trope fest and sadly, a cliffhanger I’ll likely never continue.


End file.
